Brick vs. Mickey Mouse
Brick vs. Mickey Mouse is an episode from DEATH BATTLE!, with Brick from The Powerpuff Girls and Mickey Mouse from the eponymous franchise. Description Disney vs. Cartoon Network!, Who of these red characters, leaders from their groups, with opposite personalities and have friends with similar personalities will win? Interlude Wiz: In the cartoons, there is a leader of a group that is from red color and can be a hero or... a villain. Boomstick: And sometimes can have opposite personalities and the members of their groups are clumsy and violent and the characters that will fight in this DEATH BATTLE! are Mickey Mouse, the Disney mascot, leader from the group from Donald and Goofy. Wiz: And Brick, the evil counterpart from Blossom and the leader from The Rowdyruff Boys. Boomstick: And in this DEATH BATTLE!, we will see who is the best leader?... Brick Wiz: Brick is the evil counterpart from Blossom, created with his brothers, Butch and Boomer by Mojo Jojo with the chemical X and Brick is the leader from The Rowdyruff Boys and he try to destroy The Powerpuff Girls and is the more smarter from the group and his personality is very destructive and has bad temper. Boomstick: This is true, and now, let's go to talk from his skills. Wiz: Brick has powers like flight, superspeed, optic eye blasts and super strenght compared with the Powerpuff Girls. Boomstick: And also can make sonic pulse waves and can make the Rowdyruff Blast, a powerful green blast and in the anime from The Powerpuff Girls his weapon is a sorbet that shoot balls! ''' Wiz: Brick also has many feats. '''Boomstick: Yea, he with his brothers can fight with The Powerpuff Girls, is able with his brothers to kill the girls, with his brothers can use the girls to play hockey and been brought back from the death! Wiz: But he have his weaknesses, he have his brothers, he don't can endurade the Cooties, threats to masculinity, is reckless destruction, he has short temper and got tricked by Bubbles into thinking she was his brother Boomer. Boomstick: But don't here that messes with the leader from The Rowdyruff Boys, and the evil masculine counterpart from Blossom. (A strange sound ocurred) Boomstick: Wiz... And Brick's phrase? Wiz: Well, not found a phrase to Brick, because he actually don't have one, so let's go to the Mickey Mouse's analysis. Boomstick: Let's do it Wiz! Wiz: It's okay Boomstick! Mickey Mouse Wiz: Mickey Mouse is the mascot from Disney. Boomstick: He debuted in 1928 in the episode Steamboat Willie, whistling in a Steamboat. Wiz: And Mickey has strenght, can knock peoples more talls than him, can lift an obese rabbit from the tall from a man, can raise trees, can break pianos in the half with a broom, amoung others. Boomstick: Mickey has toon-force, allows Mickey break the law of physics and allows breath in the space or underwater and also is very durable, can endurade the sun's heat, can endurade a beating in boxing from a kangaroo smiling all the time, can be crushed, can endurade Pete's punches. Wiz: Mickey is very faster, can move in a place where the time don't exist, can overcome an Ostrich and can equaled Darth Vader and Yoda in a Lightsaber duel. Boomstick: Mickey has weapons like mallets, guns, cakes with dynamite, rapiers, fishing pools that can catch peoples and Mickey is a Jedi and has a Lightsaber and can use the Force. Wiz: Mickey has the Sorcerer's Hat, that allows Mickey shoot fireballs and lighting balls but Mickey never dominate this correctly and has the superhero machine from Ludwig Von Drake that transforms Mickey into Super Mickey and Mickey gains flight and ca lift his house with just a hand! Boomstick: But only hard 10 minutes and also can make magic spells and has a Magic Gun and has the Magic Water that becomes Mickey in invincible temporaly. Wiz: Mickey has the Paintbrush, the Brush has 2 sustances, the Thinner can erase objects and toons and the Paint can recreate things erased by the Thinner and can create things. Boomstick: And Mickey has the Kingdom Key D, a Keyblade that can shoot magic spells, like Pearl that allows Mickey shoot lighting balls, Mine Shield allows Mickey shoot several magic traps, Healing Light allows Mickey heal himself, Auto-Teleport allows Mickey teleport and the Stopza allows Mickey stop the time momentarily. Wiz: And Mickey have his weaknesses, is esay to be cheated and can still pain, but don't here that messes with the Disney mascot. Mickey: Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light. Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight (Location: Townsville) Mickey was in Townsville relaxing, sitting on a bench, until he saw Brick fighting with Blossom and Brick hits Blossom in a wall. Mickey runs and ask Brick. Mickey: Hey, why you hit this inocent girl in a wall? Brick: This doesn't matter, stupid mouse! Mickey: Oh, nobody tells me stupid boy and why you hit the girl! Brick: Eghh, I'll kill you! Brick hits Mickey in the face and Mickey gets angry for that. Mickey: OK, let's fight boy! Brick: Let's do it! FIGHT! Fight Mickey and Brick runs and hit and kicked several times, until Brick dodges a Mickey punch and hit the mouse in a wall. Then Mickey takes out a gun and shoots at Brick, who dodges the bullets and runs at Mickey hitting him, knocking him down. Then Mickey takes out a mallet and try to smash Brick, who runs to dodge the attack, but Mickey runs at him and takes out his rapier and cuts Brick's back, making that Brick screams in pain. Mickey try to decapitate Brick, who moves in aside to dodge and kicks Mickey in the balls, making that the mouse screams in pain and then he hits Mickey in a tree. Then Mickey gets up and Brick takes out a sorbet and throws balls at the mouse who dodge all the balls and frustrated Brick make a sonic pulse wave, sending Mickey in a wall. Then Brick shoot a laser from his eyes at Mickey, who dodges. Brick: Oh hell! Brick runs at Mickey and hits him in a tree. Then Mickey gets up and takes out a fishing pool, grabbing Brick with him and then throws Brick at the ground. Then Mickey takes out his Paintbrush, shooting Thinner at Brick who barely dodges, frustring Mickey. Then Brick hits Mickey with the Rowdyruff Megablast and makes a great explosion, but Mickey don't was very wounded. Brick: But what? Mickey decides use the Sorcerer Hat, shooting fireballs at Brick, who fly and dodges all the fireballs and Mickey decide transform into Super Mickey. Mickey and Brick runs each other, and hit and kicked, flying in the sky, until Mickey try to hit Brick with a building but Brick fly in aside to dodge and Mickey returns to normal. Mickey: Oh no! Mickey screams and he land in the ground. Then Mickey gets up and he saw Brick running at him to hit Mickey, who takes out the Magic Water and the hit don't affect Mickey. Brick: But how? Mickey kicks Brick in aside, and Brick and Mickey hit and kicked several times, until Mickey returns to normal. Mickey: Oh no! Brick hits Mickey in a street light, so Mickey pulls out his Kingdom Key D and try to stab Brick, who runs in aside to dodge. Mickey shoot Pearl at Brick, who dodge all the attack, then Mickey use Sign of Faith that Brick easy dodge, but Mickey send Brick in a wall with the Mine Shield. Then Brick gets up and try to hit Mickey, who quickly use the Force to send Brick to a wall. Mickey: Stopza! Mickey stop the time and decapitate Brick with his Keyblade, creating a puddle of blood and make that his Keyblade was engulfed with blood. K.O. Mickey: Well, the boy will not bother you anymore girl! Blossom: That's fine, it will not bother me anymore! Results Boomstick: Whoa, Mickey take this very easy. Wiz: Mickey has more resistance that Brick, because Mickey endurade the sun's heat and Brick never show this, Mickey is more faster with the feat from move in a place with the time don't exist, and Mickey can probably equaled Brick in strenght, because his Toon-Force that give Mickey very advantages in the fight, because allows Mickey make crazy things and give very control from the battle. Boomstick: Mickey also is more smarter than Brick and is more experimented than him. Wiz: But Brick is basically more agressive than Mickey, but is his only advantage and the Rowdyruff Megablast can make nothing with Mickey, because Mickey can survive explosions so the attack no make nothing with Mickey. Boomstick: Brick loss his mind with a mouse! Wiz: The winner is: Mickey MouseCategory:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Skyblazero Category:'Disney vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:'Leaders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Colour Themed Death Battles